


Dancing in The Dark (Cover me)

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove is a Little Shit, But he's better at feelings, He gets it, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is tired of all the bullshit, Stranger Things 2, There's a reason, and the word bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Between heartbreak, interdimensional shenanigans, and trying to keep his status a secret, Steve Harrington doesn't even know where to insert Billy Hargrove, shameless pervert, into his life.Somehow, the Alpha fits in just right even if he has a lot of baggage to share with Steve's already overspilling ones.Or: Billy's not constipated about his crush on Steve and admits it on day two. Although, he's got the shittiest timing of all time.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 35
Kudos: 311
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

_Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit._

Steve sifts through the drunken crowd with his hand hiding the tears he's miserably trying but ultimately failing to contain. 

It's a blurry business to get out of Tina's damn party. Tipsy and freshly heartbroken doesn't mix too well.

Steve reckons he's had a better experience with getting smashed to the point of barely walking. There are only two reasons for that conclusion.

Number one; No inhibitions, Steve could do whatever he wants without an ounce of guilt. Take Nancy Wheeler as an example.

Number two; If he were super drunk, Steve wouldn't remember this shitty night come morning. 

The art of drunkenly forgetting how he's been called bullshit by the girl he loved so fiercely is something that Steve craves badly.

It hurts to think about Nancy and her icy glare when she promised to protect him from his nightmares.

Steve's swollen with pride back then when he heard it from her. For Nancy Wheeler may be a Beta, but she sure as hell owns the braveness that would outclass any Alpha in Hawkin's High. But hearing Nancy bravely call him bullshit shuts down that pride Steve had.

Tonight he resents it—tonight and maybe for the rest of his life.

Although love is a weird thing, despite the hurt, Steve still went on his way to get Jonathan to take her home.

Then when he got to his car, Steve wonders how he'd manage to find Jonathan.

Was it luck? Or was it fate deciding to have the two together finally?

Steve knows he's not the sharpest tool in the box. But he's certain those two fit together a thousand times better.

The voice of reason in his mind asks him, _why did you stay, then?_

 _Because I wanted to feel loved, even for a short while,_ is the answer Steve provides.

* * *

Steve Harrington is a known Beta. 

What is not known is his actual status as an Omega.

Hardly anyone knows. Not even Steve until the onset of symptoms a few months ago after freshly turning eighteen led him to decide to go to a hospital. Said Hospital has a suspicion, so he was told to stay until they got a specialist. 

Steve, wary that maybe it's linked to whatever alien shenanigans he encountered might be the cost of it, agreed with much reluctance. 

Fortunately, it's not alien-related. 

Unfortunately, they were waiting for a Doctor specializing in Omegan nature. 

The Doctor diagnosed that Steve's a late bloomer Omega who's near his first ever heat. 

Which is a shit ton of bricks to drop on his head? 

Nancy was first to know, of course. She was the one to help him search more about ways to help him through heat. 

Steve remembers how they both made a nest and laughed because both of them had no damn idea of how to do it. The memory alone painfully tugs at his heart. For within that small, precious moment, Nancy promised to protect him. No matter what Steve's decision is when he was hesitating if he wanted to take blockers, Nancy told him she'd be there for him. Along with it is her soft utterance of love for Steve. 

_Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit._

Yeah, Steve gets it. Maybe it was all bullshit. 

_Partying, huh? Party, partying like we didn't kill Barb._

Sometimes Steve bothers himself with the question of _Is it so bad to pretend? Pretend like nothing's wrong when every day you feel like death's going to knock you over any moment?_ Steve doesn't know. He doesn't know why Nancy won't let it go. An average person would try to put it past them, right?

Or maybe he's just the abnormal, obnoxious one. That Steve's the one who's running away much like with his real status. 

Probably Nancy saw through him. Saw his bullshit and kept it in until alcohol made her loosen up to finally tell Steve how much of a toxic asshole he's been acting. 

Maybe. 

* * *

“Heard you’ve been the King around here until you turned bitch.”

Bitch is an offensive word. It weighs more when you spat it on an Omega. Despite only knowing his status last year, Steve feels every ounce of offense from hearing it on Hargrove, who just won’t stop rubbing his fucking dick on him. 

“Man, just shut up, yeah? Why don’t we just play the game.” 

Hearing the easily angered sound Billy Hargrove made is enough of a warning for Steve of a lousy ending. Landing on his butt is both a surprise and a cliche. 

What is not surprising is that Billy Hargrove is one cliche of an Alpha. 

“You got to plant your feet, Harrington.” 

Steve glowers at him, ignoring Billy’s stretched out hand. 

“Can you be less of a dick?”

Billy took back his stretched hand with an equally annoyed expression. “What’s got up your ass, pretty boy?”

“You,” He answers, then blanched when he realized what it insinuated.

From the lewd way Billy’s licking his tongue, Steve realized with horror that he understood it also and was going to use it to his advantage. 

“Yeah..? It felt good, huh?”

The Alpha mouthed it with his head tilted, sultry eyes burning into him that’s way past teasing. Steve glared back, but he faltered, in need to check if anyone’s weirded out by Hargrove.

Apparently, the other people present and close enough to witness are either blind or dumb. Maybe great actors, but Steve’s been with them, and no one could even perform pranks without looking like squirrels with nuts bloating both cheeks, glowing red as they try to repress their laughter.

“Stop glaring at my junk, pretty boy.”

“I wasn’t.”

Unfortunately, he was. His eyes, unwarranted, were indeed glaring at the said spot after he did a quick check on their nearby classmates.

Steve berated himself, especially when his gaze derailed the moment he went back into drilling Billy with a death glare. The blame is all on the Alpha who, seemingly eager to pioneer in making Steve feel wrong-footed since Halloween, licked his lips, and suddenly the Omega finds his mind in the gutter. His glower diminished as he stares at that tongue between Billy’s teeth, his brain pitching in that it’s also a candidate to the possibility of Billy making him feel good.

 _Steve, get your shit together._ Said the sensible part of him that smacked him into looking back at Billy in the eyes. Like a proper Beta teenage guy should, according to society. 

Meeting those blue eyes and seeing them have that twinkle of delight makes Steve question himself of why he’s always digging his own grave. 

“Steve! Your girlfriend’s here!”

Great. That’s the worst opportunity that God could give. Monsters were the first, no doubt. But an ex-girlfriend who just broke his heart? Easily the second placer. 

Steve doesn’t have much choice, though. Either Billy Hargrove or Nancy Wheeler. He’s going to choose the former and deal with the embarrassment than another round of heartbreak. But then he realized he and Nancy had to talk, a closure, or whatever— Steve doesn’t dare to hope. Hoping never ends well, it’s a well-used thing that only procures deep disappointment.

“I’ll be back,” Steve said, practically to no one, but he’s still looking at Billy, so it’s not surprising the latter responded. 

“What? You’re making me a side-bitch?”

“Really? You just love using that word, don’t you, pal?”

Steve gets up, a bit of mirth getting back in his empty-nested heart when he sees Billy chuckling. Good naturedly, still haughty, but at least it ensures that Steve won’t get socked in the face. He doesn’t want to get into an altercation with the buffy Alpha. Just from the sight of those muscles alone, it’s not hard to tell that it’s going to hurt real bad if Billy uses it against him. 

He’s already emotionally drained. He doesn’t need the pain extending physically. 

“Just hurry up, pretty boy. Don’t let me get too lonely here.” 

It’s apparent that Billy’s messing around. But Steve couldn’t help but swiftly look around again and gauge if anyone’s weirded out by the Alpha’s blatant flirting. Well, jokingly flirting, but still, you won’t casually do that with a Beta. Steve’s weighing in between deciding if it’s a California thing or just Billy's usual craziness. 

“Sure, just don’t take advantage of scoring more while I’m gone.” 

“Pfft. Please, it’s not like it’ll make a difference.”

Steve puffs out a breath of utter exasperation. Fake-flirting aside, Billy in a good mood is still a massive dick.

* * *

It’s weird how one event could change something forever. All it took for Steve and Nancy’s relationship to get that change is a few cocktails.

It’s funny, though, to see Nancy unaware as she still dared to ask him why he wasn’t there to pick her up. Between the two of them, it’s always Steve who feels like left out when they’re talking about alien stuff with Jonathan. He feels, ironically, alienated. He couldn’t pick up fast enough, no matter how much he tries to push his head to do better, think smarter. 

_It’s not enough._

“Well, umn, apparently we killed Barb, and I don’t care because I’m bullshit. And our whole relationship is _bullshit, bullshit, bullshit._ ”

“I was drunk, Steve! I don’t remember anything I said!”

“Oh? So what? That makes everything you said bullshit as well?”

“Well, yeah!”

Steve shakes his head. “And what? Does that mean breaking my heart was also bullshit? Just, you know, _Ohh,_ Steve, forget what I said I was drunk and it was all random shit. Ohh, I broke your heart? Nah, I was just messing with you. Quit whining and just drive me again tomorrow, yeah?”

“Steve,” Nancy sounds slightly offended but mostly pitifully guilty; it made Steve bristle. Not because of Nancy. No, it’s the need to absolve her. That even after getting called bullshit and indirectly dumped, Steve still feels strongly for her. 

“No… you don’t get to do that, Nance,” He mutters, tired and uncomfortable. He hates this, hates the conflicting feelings that clash, and disrupts him from thinking straight. “Just tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“If you still love me.”

The waiting is what totaled his heart. He watches Nancy struggle, waits until igniting hope becomes pointless and ends with him given the answer that he won’t get an actual answer. 

_You told yourself you wouldn’t dare, see where it gets you?_ Steve holds the edges of the towel around his neck tightly, angry and torn. 

“You know what?” He says as meanly as he could manage. “You’re bullshit.”

Steve then leaves Nancy. He walks away, his legs carrying him with apparent haste. He’s fleeing before he could take back what he said. Steve had a history of always trying to please her. It wouldn’t surprise him if he begs her in a second, tears on his eyes and dignity pushed aside. 

“Wait! Steve! Who’s going to protect you?”

He stops and looks back. Realizes that Nance meant his status, considering she’s the only one who knows. She’s the one who made a promise that doesn’t have a chance of getting fulfilled from here on out. 

“I can manage,” He answered, his posture stiff. “I’ve dealt with much serious shit. But thanks, glad to hear you still got a pinch of care for me,” Nancy visibly winced and was about to reply, but Steve didn’t let her. “Bye, Nance. See you whenever.”

Steve’s goodbye sounds casual, but his eyes are a loaded mix of loathing and hurt. Nancy could only watch, afraid that making a move would only make it worse. 

When the Omega left, Nancy mulled over the reality of what she had done. Or rather, what she couldn’t say. 

Honestly, she did love Steve. What Nancy didn’t realize until she’s asked is that it’s a love that she’s no longer carrying today.

 _When did it disappear then?_ She asks herself. Was it yesterday? The other day? Last month? Somewhere last year? Is it when she started to get annoyed instead of fond? Or when Nancy feels trapped whenever she sees Jonathan while she’s in Steve’s arms? 

Because if she could find the answer in one of those options, then it must have been a long time. 

It’s mortifying because Nancy didn’t know that she still cares for Steve, but she’s not in love with him anymore. 

* * *

The way back to the court is taken at a slow pace. Steve used it wisely, kicking invisible dirt while adamantly refusing any tears to fall. In between idling, he tries to convince himself that it isn’t worth it. That admitting to Nance that she broke his heart should have been enough. 

It belatedly dawned on Steve that nobody ever gets what they exactly want when Billy pops in front of him.

“Pretty boy! Coach told me to fetch you because I’m already smashing your team,” Billy’s predatory smile immediately vanished when he caught sight of Steve’s watery eyes. “Woah, were you crying?”

"Stating the obvious much?" He deadpanned, hand itching to whip the towel that's around his shoulders and smack it on the Alpha's face. But self-preservation prevailed for once. “Yes, was about to asshole, I was trying to have a little alone time.”

“What? How’s it my fault that I was told to get you?”

Steve mulls over it before sighing, because, unfortunately, Billy’s right. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry.”

“You broke up with the princess?” 

There’s a hopeful tone in the question that Steve quickly went back to looking at the Alpha after wiping his face. Billy’s trying to pull a casual facade, but his eyes betray his interest. With the towel now on his hand, the Omega finds it much of a challenge not to smack him. That or bare his fangs. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, yeah.” 

His face hardened. “Then why are you asking? Seriously, what the hell is your problem? You've been acting like a dick since Halloween.”

Billy looks him in the eyes, probably sees the exasperation on his face because he did not immediately quip something back. Instead, he seems conflicted. Steve feels that he’s internally mulling over the options of what to respond. 

“What if that’s what I want?” Steve tilts his head in question. Billy huffs out a breath then looks around, most likely gauging if anyone's within hearing distance, before returning his attention to him. “What if I want you, Harrington? Is what I meant. What are you going to do about it?”

That took Steve by surprise. “So you are flirting," He breathed out, shocked at the revelation. "All this time I thought you were just messing with me!”

“Pretty boy, shush. Didn’t you hear me whispering?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

Billy rolls his eyes. “Whatever. But, yeah, what if I was?”

“Uh, well, thanks? But I just had my heart broken?”

Steve’s inclined on asking why Billy doesn’t know the decency not to ask a newly broken-hearted person for a date. The Alpha's surprise over his answer doesn’t help as well. 

“You’re not against it? Disgusted?”

 _Oh, that’s what the surprise is for,_ Steve thought. 

“Uh, why would I be disgusted?”

“Because you’re a Beta boy, and I’m an Alpha. From what I know, small, conservative towns like this don’t accept that type of relationship.” 

Steve wants to slap himself. Of course, Billy doesn’t know he’s an Omega! But, even if he’s a Beta, it’s not like Steve’s going to change his opinion. 

Love is love. 

Sure, it contradicts those hurtful words he threw at Jonathan back in their fight. But those were used to hurt, something he hears from Tommy often when he doesn’t like somebody. 

He wholeheartedly did not mean it. 

“Well, no, I don’t mind,” Steve said with a shrug. “Your only flaw is your pretty shitty timing.” 

Billy’s tentative smile brightens. “Of course,” He chuckled. “I’m usually better than this.” 

Steve raises a brow. “What? Caught you off guard?” 

“Yeah, you do,” Billy bit his lower lip, seemingly shy by his confession. “Always did. Since the first time I saw you.” 

Somehow, seeing the Alpha getting that bashful look despite obviously using it to flirt is stupefying. Steve would have never thought Billy’s capable of going for that route. 

“Man, I would’ve never seen that coming from you.”

“You won’t if I wasn’t flirting, genius.” 

The corner of Steve’s lips quirks upward. 

“Why don’t we get in before the coach decides to get us both, Hargrove?”  
  
“Billy.”

Steve nods. “Okay then, Billy. Let’s go back?”

The Alpha’s showcased his pearly white teeth when he beamed at Steve. It’s charming, the kind of smile that makes Billy look his age. _It’s no wonder girls are falling for this Alpha,_ Steve thinks as he gives a reserved smile when Billy puts an arm around his shoulder as they walk back to the gym.

* * *

The coach adumbrated a game plan for next week, and Steve isn’t sure if he’s the only one who doesn’t get a thing from what he said. But he didn't have the opportunity to ask the coach since he quickly lets them go after his speech. The Omega could only sigh and do his usual routine, where he raises an arm to volunteer cleaning up. 

Steve still feels eyes on him despite the volunteering that has become a habit for months. He reckons they’re probably weirded out, or they think something’s going on with him and the Coach. A disgusting assumption, but they’ve been Steve’s friends before Billy, especially Tommy, who’s unashamed of letting him know what he thinks.

“You gonna suck our coach’s dick again to keep your position?” Tommy quietly taunts as he shoulders past him.

He’s learned to keep his mouth shut when it comes to Tommy, aware that the Beta would willingly stoop low if Steve bites back. 

“That dickhead only knows how to run his mouth.”

Steve, startled, whips his head to the side to find Billy looking at Tommy with apparent irritation. The Alpha then shifts his focus to him, eyes briefly doing a once over at him. Steve snorts in amusement. To others, they probably think Billy’s gesture is something aggressive. It just came to light to him after Billy's straightforward confession that the once overs were, factually, aggressive, but in a different way. 

“Sizing me up, Billy? You want to be Captain?”

“Appreciating the view,” Billy whispers, Steve cranes his neck, looking around to find that everyone’s gone for the showers. Even the coach minds his business with how concentrated he is busily scribbling something on the paper on his clipboard. “It would be better to see you in the showers, really. But I think confessing to you took that privilege I have.”

Steve whips his head back to the Alpha. “Are you admitting to me that you’re a pervert?”

“I never said I was a man of good morals.”

“Seems like it,” Steve claps the Alpha on the shoulder. “Better get in there. You don’t want to go to your next period, all sweaty and gross.”

“Ohhh, yes, mom,” Billy replies with an eye roll before donning back his shit-eating grin. “You want to shower with me?”

This time Steve slaps him on the shoulder. “No. Get your ass in there. I still need to clean.”

“So demanding. I love all that fire, Stevie.”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” The Alpha looked as if he won something. “I’ll see you then, Steve.”

Billy ends his goodbye note with a playful smack on Steve’s ass, gaining an indignant shout from the latter. When Steve chances a glance at the coach, he finds himself heaving out a breath of relief upon finding their instructor still concentrated on his clipboard.

* * *

Nights are usually spent with somebody for Steve Harrington. In the past, he utilizes it to hang out with Tommy and Carol. They’re either at a party or Steve’s handling the party. Most of the time, it’s a party of three, spent on drinking, smoking, and Tommy leading the talk, a hundred percent consisting of dissing people behind their back. In parties more than three, it’s a mission to bring someone back with him.

They call it loneliness, or, precisely, only Nancy interprets it like that. He sees the good in Steve when to him all he’s ever been is a manwhore. 

Revered King Steve.

A lonely boy in a big but empty house.

Maybe Nancy is right; he’s lonely, and his house is too big for him. He’s usually in Nancy’s room, spending a good portion there idling, doing whatever, or having sex. But none of that is in his options anymore. So what’s he to do then? Well, it’s either be a lonesome idiot eating by himself in some restaurant or try being a respectable youth and drink booze somewhere he could find solitude. 

Steve’s currently sitting down on the hood of his car, a spiked bat right by his leg, and booze in hand. 

The quarry’s quiet at this time, not many teenagers are choosing the place to loiter or make out with how cold it is and from the recent strange things that happened. 

Steve’s sure he’s prepared for anything; he’s even got a blanket wrapped around his shoulder because tonight’s pretty chilly. 

His confidence immediately tumbles down though when he hears a car’s loud rumble, a, sure enough, warning of his incoming company. 

Soon Steve's surrounding brightens. He casts his gaze upwards, towards the stars and moon since it's less blinding. He keeps it that way while taking sips of his beer. 

When the headlights don’t bathe him anymore, Steve flicks his gaze to the side, catching the driver coming out of the familiar car that’s serving ear-splitting music. 

“Steve!” 

“Are you following me, Billy?” 

Billy’s huge grin drops at the direct and audibly annoyed question. He’s confused until it dawns on him.

“Oh, hey! I admit being a pervert when it comes to you, but I’m not a creepy stalker.”

Steve gauges the other’s face for any traces of lie. He couldn’t find any. “Sorry, just needed to make sure.” 

The Alpha shakes his head, fixes his coat then lightly leans on his car. “What? That I’m not going to do anything suspicious? 

“Mmn.”

“Oh, wow. What a way to break a heart, Steve.” 

Steve laughs, takes another sip before stretching out his arm, silently asking the other if he wants a drink too. The Alpha stares at the beer with enthusiasm before walking closer to grab it. 

“What are you doing here, by the way? Isn’t it the dead of the night?”

Billy lets out a sound of delight after drinking nearly half the content of the bottle. He wipes his face with his sleeve before slotting himself right by Steve and leans on the car. He hits something and blinks when he realizes it’s a spiked bat. 

“Should ask you that, to be honest.”

Steve looks down and sees the now sprawled bat on the ground. He shrugs nonchalantly. “Can’t stay at home.”

When he looks at Billy, their gazes meet. The Alpha’s got a curious, searching look. Steve thinks it’s from the spiked bat but cancels it out. Billy doesn’t seem afraid. It’s a type of gaze that’s spelling out concern. 

“Same. Too much shit going on in there.” 

His answer is calculated; Steve feels as if Billy wants to coax a confession from him. What type? He isn’t sure. But he’s giving out an answer, alright.

“Too much shit had happened in mine. But I’ve always felt like it’s too big for me so…”

“No one else there?”

Steve shrugs, takes the bottle Billy’s offering back. “Yeah, someone told me it’s loneliness.”

The answer he’s given softened up the Alpha a bit. 

“You want company?”

“Billy, I’m not ready for a relationship.”

The Alpha tilts his head. “But you’re ready for any form of company that doesn’t require investment, right?” 

The Omega sighs. “I don’t want to make you a rebound, Billy.”

“Not what I want to be either. What I meant is a friend.”

Steve imagines having Billy around. He couldn’t help but feel temptation from the comfort it’ll bring to have someone who cares. But could he do it? Do it to Billy when he’s not sure if he could return the Alpha’s feelings? 

“What if I can’t return what you feel for me, Billy?”

“Then you break my little heart,” The Alpha says, and Steve doesn’t know why he sounds so casual about it. “I won’t ever hold it against you. I’m a hot bitch anyway, so I know it’ll be your loss.” 

The answer pulls out a startled laugh from Steve. 

“Did you just call yourself a bitch?”

“I’ve been calling myself a bitch since earlier, pretty boy.” 

“My side-bitch, right, I remember.” 

“Awww, Steve, I didn’t know you’ve put me on a very high pedestal.”

“Oh, shut up. Do you wanna eat somewhere?” 

Billy’s smirk grows into a wide grin. “A date?” 

“Billy,” Steve says as a warning. “You said—”

“What? You know I love messing with you,” The Alpha answered. “Besides, I’ll know you’re taking me on a date when you tell me.” 

The Omega rubs his forehead, groaning. “You’re impossible.”

Billy playfully bumps his shoulder against Steve, who fails to restrain his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The mornings are usually spent with Nancy in the parking lot. Now he's come in alone, uncomfortable when he parked and saw a lot of students. So Steve stays in his car, antsy for the upcoming storm that's going to hit the minute Billy shows up.

Steve's got a clear grasp of understanding the Hawkins High population. It's not hard for him to foretell what shit's going to go down and what's not. Easily, spotting Tommy with his usual gang across from where he parked tells a chaotic outcome.

For a split second, Steve wonders why he's going forth and doing what Billy requested.

The consequence of being Billy's friend is going to put all the focus on him. Steve's not too fond of the popularity, not with the accompanying snooping to injure his reputation.

Especially when he's hiding secrets that they would certainly feast on the moment someone digs it up.

They'd use it against him. Steve knows they will. That's how high school is anyway, a cycle of continuous drama.

Surprisingly, Billy's not too worried when they hung out last night. Steve reasoned with him, but the Alpha was not fazed.

_"I finally have a chance to get to know you. Why would I give that up for a bunch of gossip mongers."_

_Steve's face scrunched. "Gossip… what?"_

_Billy grins. "Nothing, babe."_

"Calling me babe," He lazily slams a hand on the wheel. "What an asshole."

A car honk on his side startles Steve. He yelps, heart thundering against his chest as he looks to his right and sees that same grin he'd just imagined plastered on Billy, who's giving him a salute.

"What the hell, Billy?!"

Steve's sure that he won't hear him but does it anyway to release frustration. He repeats it when he lets the guy get in his car after the latter's several knocks on his window.

"You looked lost in your musings, sweetheart," Billy says as he gets comfortable on his seat. "You got a stick?"

"You have a lot of nicknames under your sleeve, don't you?" He grumbles. "And no, I don't. Haven't smoked in a long time."

Billy looks in the compartment anyway, probably searching for anything to smoke, even if it's weed and they're at school grounds.

"Who am I without using pet names, Stevie?"

"A less pain in the ass."

"Ouch," Billy turns to him, full of fake sadness. "A direct attack against my character. I thought we were getting along fine."

Steve shakes his head with a simper, eyes lazily darting across the mass of people outside when it unluckily lands on Tommy. Knowledgeable of his friend even when they no longer talk, he could pinpoint what specific thought is running in Tommy's head.

"Why is he with that idiot?"

"Who's what?"

"That's what Tommy's saying in his head." Steve leans on his seat and turns his head to Billy. "He's right across us, kind of a little to the left with Carol and Tina."

The Alpha follows with his instructed direction. Face pulled into a confused grimace the entire time. Steve deduced Billy's donning the expression in a silent reply that he doesn't give a rat's ass of what Tommy thinks and is asking why he does.

Well, there are a ton of reasons.

"Why do you care, Steve? It's not like I give a shit. If Tommy thinks he could fuck me over because he's a petty bitch, then he needs to think about his precious balls more often."

Steve squirmed in discomfort. Billy is a man of his word. He could tell he'll keep a threat true to its promise, no matter how gritty.

"I haven't got much of a reputation left, Billy. But you do, and that concerns me."

He tries to read the Alpha when the latter faces him, equally assessing him. There's a high expectation that Billy would use the opportunity to tease. Aww, Steve. Do you care about me that much?

"You know I don't care, right? I told you before. I'm not afraid of those gossip mongers."

Steve's eyes sparked up with surprise. "Oh," He says, an excuse to get more time to hunt for words to reply. "Gossip mongers. The thing you call the snoops?"

Billy beams at him, looking extra proud.

"Glad you're catching up, babe."

It's a battle to pick whether Steve would punch him or give him a middle finger.

He does neither, choosing instead to glower at Tommy, who's undoubtedly concocting something up from the way he kept shooting him those sneaky glances that promise retribution.

* * *

"Oh, you don't have to volunteer this time, Harrington. Rob and Josh have already offered to clean up."

It was like a dose of cold water poured on him. Steve stood still, stiff and wide-eyed while he felt the prickle of stares from everyone. He feels wrong-footed, especially when he hurries to their Coach and insists upon it. 

"No, son. I know you're doing this for months because of some fallout you had with some of your friends. But this morning, someone told me some is taking your habitual help as something else."

"W-What?"

Steve knows what he meant. But he needed a re-clarification. Because he didn't think Tommy would go that far.

His teacher couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I know you're a good kid, Harrington. It's just that I have two children that still need me, okay? I know it's cowardly to take this route, but I know how vicious high school rumors are, son. I've been here for years, I've seen how it destroyed young kids' lives. Me? I'm an adult regarded as a respectable part of the community. I've been here in Hawkins all my life. I can't have it all tumbling down, kid. I'm so sorry."

Tommy just proved he'd go this far. Steve's gobsmacked and absolutely at the loss of words for his childhood friend.

"No, coach. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation," Steve says, feeling sick and clammy. "I'm not mad or anything. I just… I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

 _I didn't know he'd go this far._ Steve wanted to say. _I didn't think he's this much of a piece of trash._

Steve soon said goodbye to his teacher before things got more awkward. He then marches toward the locker room, steadfast in his gait, furious as he met the gaze of the two volunteers who quickly averted their curious gaze.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Steve feels everyone's eyes on him when he enters the locker room, but heeds it no mind. He quickly removes his shirt and then slips out of his shorts and underwear. He knows they're trying to find out why he's been avoiding taking a bath with them. 

Since it's been months that he's successfully avoided it, Steve's sure they could tell the difference. 

Would it be his hips? Waist? Thighs? His behind? 

There's a lot to wonder as he tries to zero in on the showers. Steve refuses to glance at anyone, or his hackles would rise the moment he confirms the location those gazes are pointed at on his body parts.

A part of him is aware that he's brought this on himself. He wouldn't have to put up with this shit if he did not use blockers to hide. 

But what would regret do other than self-flagellation?

Steve's worn this battle armor for months. He's nearing the end of the war. 

Why would he give up now? 

Confessing would bring more problems. The male Omegan population is scarce in Hawkins. They're both adored and a prey to the predators lurking. He's seen how they're harassed and glorified. Mated or not. 

Steve doesn't want that. He's lonely, yes. But he doesn't want that type of attention. 

Also, revealing his status would only make his Coach feel more afraid. Because apparently, Tommy is that much pain in the ass. 

When Steve gets in the showers, he sees Tommy in the shower spot near Billy. The former doesn't notice him since his position is facing sideways from the entryway.

While Billy, on the other hand, sees him right away. 

The Alpha pretty much told him that he'd lost the chance to ogle Steve in the showers yesterday. And yet as the Omega walks to him, their eyes have never left one another. 

Steve wonders what Billy sees to appear so fascinated. 

* * *

"Not your day to clean up?" Billy asks when Steve had to cut their gazes to get the shower running. 

The Omega knows an opportunity given to him. So he plans to take it, but Tommy's faster. 

"Not your week, maybe not ever," Tommy butts in, grinning, taunting. "Heard the Princess already skipped with the freak a day after your breakup."

Steve's readying for anything he could think of that the Beta would throw at him. He didn't expect that at all, because he didn't know. 

Tommy sees through him. His grin is turning almost maniacally crooked. 

"Oh shit. You didn't know?"

Of course, he doesn't, Steve's cut out of the picture in Nancy's life. But he expected that she would at least let their rough break up cool before pursuing a relationship with Jonathan. 

As a courtesy, is what they say. Nancy's the epitome of following those types of rules. But then again, she fearlessly held a gun against Steve when he didn't get the memo. So maybe he's genuinely not good at reading her as she was with him. 

They're a pair of bullshits, apparently. A mutual kindred that won't fit. 

It hurts. 

It hurts, but Steve gets it. 

He finds solace in the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who's managing the wheel of the car into an inevitable crash. 

A slap on the shoulder had him blinking back to reality. 

"Don't take it too hard, man. A pretty boy like you has got nothing to worry about," Steve glances at Billy, who's looking at him a little sultry. "Plenty of bitches in the sea." 

The tiny quirk up on the Alpha's lips lets Steve on in the joke. 

"Right, plenty around," He takes a glance at Tommy's spot and finds him standing there confused. "Isn't that right, Tommy? Or are you just too hung up on me to move the hell on?"

Tommy's confusion fell, gave rise to outrage.

"What the hell?!"

Steve's aware that he has a mean streak. Tommy loves that about him. It's useful, after all. He's kind, friendly, but bites back when he gets pissed. 

_The perfect mix to rule this shit school!_ Tommy used to say. 

Steve used to believe that being the King of Hawkins High is the peak of his youth. Because that's what it is for Tommy. So he tags along with the Beta's dogma.

Sure, it was good until it wasn't anymore. 

In the end, Steve realized he gets nothing from it but a temporary liberation from the gnawing loneliness. That, in turn, Tommy gets what he couldn't achieve alone.

"Isn't that why you're trying to involve innocent people? Just because you want to take a peak? You wanna see my body, right?"

Their fight outside the liquor store wasn't the fallout of their friendship. 

It was when Tommy realized he couldn't use Steve anymore.

"What? Are you fucking insane, Harrington? Why would I want to see your chunky body?"

"So you were looking," Steve smiles, condescending. "You've been sucking up on me for so long, weren't you? You just wanted to have a taste again."

It hurt too when it dawned on Steve. 

_You were a piece of shit, but you were still a brother to me. I wasn't, was I? was I ever to you?_

Tommy's red with humiliation and anger that Steve feels that high he gets from being cruel before it goes downhill with guilt. 

But he doesn't think he'd feel that descent, not when Tommy's incurred a lot of debts. 

A lot of hurts to unpack. 

Steve gets mean when he's pissed. He's downright cruel when he's hurt. 

"Is that right, Tommy?" Billy said, faux disappointed. "I've heard you whine a lot about Steve. Didn't know you're just waiting for him to shelter your ass again."

"I'm not a fucking dog," Tommy sneered, bravely staring at Billy in the eye. "I'm not a fucking bitch like Harrington," His glare darts to Steve. "I'm not like you. I don't use my daddy's money to get what I want."

"Yeah, you get yourself a daddy to do it, don't you, Tommy? That's why you're trying to bootlick Hargrove because I spat you out."

The shower room fell into silence. Not a background noise of murmur. Just the spray of water, and the tensed silence. 

Everyone's in on the spat between old friends. Steve couldn't believe that Tommy doesn't even notice that nobody's backing him. Not his posse, hell, Rob and Josh outside would probably do the same. They're like vultures, only there to watch and see who's going to get eaten alive and rejoice with the scraps left for them. 

"You think you're the shit, Harrington?" Tommy says in disbelief. Then he laughs, shrill and ugly. Arms spread as if he's presenting the biggest joke of all time. "You hear that, guys? Harrington thinks he's the shit. The apple doesn't fall far from the damn tree!"

"This fucking shit," Billy hissed, and when Steve glances at him, he sees the Alpha's frown. Then he noted those blue eyes tainted with anger that's silently asking for permission to turn verbal violence into physical. 

Steve softly shakes his head. 

Not because he's letting Tommy earn his win. No, he's simply not done. 

"Yeah, it doesn't, does it? It is why your father's working under my dad's firm." 

Tommy's maniacal smile drops so does his spread arms. Disbelief is written all over his face. 

It's understandable. It was a low blow that he would never expect from Steve.

But Steve would never expect Tommy to go as far as to include a teacher. 

The Beta simply had it coming.

"You need to stop begging for my attention, Tommy. I don't know about you, but if my dad hears about the shit you're pulling I don't think it'll end up great for your father." 

"Is that it, Steve?" Tommy says, monotonous. It's enough to know Steve had successfully kicked him off his pedestal. "This is how you're going to fight? This is how you're going to end this bullshit between us?"

 _Bullshit._ God, Steve hates that word.

"There's no bullshit between us, Tommy. You're the ace of bullshit, go figure."

Steve shoots Billy a look before he focuses back on Tommy, who appears to have nothing to quip back. All the Beta did was look at him, maybe at a loss of words, or overbrimming with it that he doesn't know where to start. But Steve doesn't have the patience to wait. So he walks out, says fuck all for a proper shower he'll catch when he gets home.

* * *

It took five minutes before Steve heard a knock. He opens his eyes and lazily unlocks the car. Billy slips in, a stick in hand, he keeps the door open. 

“You don’t mind if I smoke here?” 

Steve shifts to lean on his side. “Only if you’re sharing. You don’t have anything, right?”

“What?” The Alpha asks while closing the door.

“I don’t know. Mouth diseases?”

Billy chuckles. “You are a fucking asshole,” He says but stretches out his hand that’s holding the stick. “You’re kind of late with the worrying, didn’t you share your beer with me yesterday?”

The Omega hums then took the cigarette. He opens the window a little as he takes a hit, let’s it fill his lungs before slowly breathing it out of the small open space he had made. 

“Wanna skip with me, Billy?” He says, idly wondering where the both of them could wander. 

“Where’d you want to go?”

There are numerous options. But it’s the middle of the day, and Steve doesn’t want to get a call from his parents about little Harrington seen somewhere other than school on a supposed school hour. 

“My house?” He says, puffing smoke one more time before handing it to Billy, who takes it with an amused quirk of his lips. 

“I thought you don’t smoke anymore, pretty boy?”

“Only on special occasions,” Steve starts the car. “You want to follow me, or I’ll drive you back here? Your car isn’t that good for sneaking out.” 

He watches as Billy licks his lower lip while contemplating. Steve thinks it’s a habit that the Alpha doesn’t notice. 

“I’ll let you drive. I still need to get my twerp step-sister later.”

“I’m sure you won’t forget that.”

“I’m doubling the effort.”

That was an answer that produced a few questions. But from Billy’s tone alone, it doesn’t seem like he’d appreciate furthering the subject, so the Omega lets it slide. 

“Mmn. Okay.” 

Steve looks over his shoulder as he backs the car while Billy buckles his seatbelt. It’s a will to not smirk at the thought that with all of Billy Hargrove’s ‘gives no fuck,’ attitude, he’s not above following basic rules. 

“Put your seatbelt on, Steve. I don’t want your pretty face to get a single scrape if ever you get us in an accident.” 

“You’re full of shit, Billy,” He replies but does what he’s told with a small smile before driving off the parking lot. 

* * *

Billy’s in awe when Steve parks in front of the house. It’s a typical reaction for first-timers, but it makes him wonder when he’d lost the spark of pride when he sees the awe. 

Probably the day Steve realized none of what they’re in awe for was his hard work. 

It only grew over time, the loathing for a home that doesn’t feel like home. 

A prepubescent Steve Harrington would gloat at the emptiness that brings free reign. 

Steve Harrington of today can’t even get a night of proper sleep. It doesn’t matter whichever location in the house. Everywhere feels empty. The pool and the forest beyond gives him nightmares even with his eyes peeled open. 

“Let’s go.” 

They go straight to the kitchen, Steve rummaging the fridge for food and booze. He stops midway of getting another can when he realizes something. 

“You’re picking up a kid later,” Steve turns his head and gives Billy who’s right behind him a look. “You’re only getting one can, Hargrove.”

Billy shrugs. “Sure. You’re the boss around here. But Budweiser won’t even do shit,” He raises a hand when Steve squints his eyes at his protest. “I’m just explaining.” 

“You’re right, it’s not,” Steve agrees but keeps a serious expression even when he’s already turned his head back to search for food. “But, again, you’re driving a kid.” 

“She’s thirteen or fourteen, Steve. Not seven,” Billy explains. “And I’m seventeen! I’m not that old. You’re making it sound like I’m an irresponsible middle-aged man.” 

There’s a day-old pasta Steve kept in the Tupperware. Nothing else but ingredients. He’s too tired to cook, so he’d most likely order pizza. 

“You’re seventeen?” Steve asks the moment he straightens up and closes the fridge door. “You look older. Could pass as twenty-one, honestly,” He faces Billy and hands him the other can. “But most importantly, I don’t know how telling me your age would help you get a second can.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “It won’t because I’m not trying to,” He blandly replies before taking the can. “I could, however, sneak back here later.”

“Good luck with that,” Steve says as he took a sip. “I think I still have some movies I rented the other day. You want to watch something?”

“I’ll go with whatever you want. So long as you don’t force me to watch a chick-flick movie, then I’m sold.”

“But that’s how I romance the person I like, Hargrove,” He teases, eyeing Billy with faux innocence.

Billy stares at him, not fixed, didn’t laser focus on locking gaze with him. Steve could recognize what it is since he’s done it a handful to Nancy. 

It’s adoration, reserved appreciation. 

He couldn’t pinpoint which action he’d done to pull that reaction. It incites inner panic, so Steve hides behind his can, averting gaze as he tips the beer up, and he leans back with eyes closed. The coldness of the booze hits his throat, but all he could focus on is how his skin feels too warm.

He’s probably tomato red, and the can of beer can’t excuse him since he’s only started. 

“You don’t need a chick-flick to romance a Billy, Steve. Try some terminator shit, and you’ll get me in your bed in no time.”

Steve nearly chokes on his beer. 

“That easy?” 

Billy shrugs, nonchalant. 

“You also have to be Steve Harrington.”

“Right,” Steve could only shake his head, not daring to laugh, fearing it would sound shaky. He’d only smiled, bide time until his heart’s not thundering against his chest anymore before telling Billy to follow him. 

* * *

Steve got in the shower right after ordering pizza and instructed Billy to stay downstairs and wait. They both know it’d take an hour before the delivery man arrives. But Billy had no qualms about the request, only an offer. 

_“You sure you don’t want me to help you with anything in the shower, Steve?”_

“You had your chance,” He hums, smiling to himself. 

Of course, that wasn’t what he told Billy in reply to his usual perverted banter. But it pins a little regret upon his choice, which was he had simply brushed Billy’s remark off before heading up. 

Steve should’ve used the line and add _why didn’t you take it?_

It would’ve saved him the pondering he’s been stuck at since in the Hawkins shower room.

* * *

Billy’s already comfortably lounging on the sofa when Steve went down. He’s munching a bag of Doritos, feet clad with socks on top of the misaligned glass table he’d surely pulled closer.

Steve snorts at the picture Billy paints.

“Couch potato.”

Billy’s head perks up and gives Steve a shark-like grin. “That’s the idea, Steve,” He then taps the empty spot next to him with the hand that’s recently in the bag. “Come here.”

“You’re gross,” The Omega deadpanned but obeyed. Before sitting though, he pats the couch clean first, much to Billy’s apparent amusement. “No pizza yet?”

“You were upstairs for half an hour, not a millennium.”

Steve tuts. “Damn, not long enough then.”

“If you took an hour, I would probably knock on your door.”

Steve hums in reply before bringing his legs up and folding it against him. He’s glad Billy didn’t mention anything about drowning. It would’ve made him uncomfortable, and there’d be no way for him to get that across with Billy.

 _Hey, any topic remotely related to dying in or near a body of water is highly not appreciated, thanks._ Steve’s sure he won’t ever say that. Getting accused over Barb’s death is still fresh. It’s miserably guilt-inducing.

“What are you watching?” He says instead to divert the conversation flow.

Billy doesn’t seem to notice as he quickly answers while offering Steve some Doritos.

“Gremlins.”

“The one with the cute pet?”

“Have you watched it?”

“No, heard of its plot. The pet turns into a monster or something.”

“What?” Billy says, chuckling. “I saw it in the theaters when it came out. I don’t think that's the plot, Steve.”

“That’s why I’m going to watch it,” Steve shoots Billy, who’s already looking at him with a stink eye. 

“Woah, no need to give me all that fire. You’ve already given enough in the showers.”

His glare crumples. “Oh, God, don’t remind me.”

“What? You were beautiful out there, Steve. It took me everything not to get hard.”

He wonders where, why, and how Billy thinks of him reciprocally kicking Tommy to the curb is attractive. Then again, the Alpha’s liked him despite his impression that Steve’s a Beta. Not that it’s weird. It only serves his curiosity more fuel as to what Billy likes about him.

But then Steve halts his contemplation when he realizes the opportunity he’s been waiting for is here.

“Why didn’t you look?” Billy’s brows furrowed, and Steve flushed at his following shameless question. “Ogle me, I mean. You had the opportunity.”

The Alpha blinks, dumfounded, but soon is heartily laughing.

“Damn right. I had!” Billy says in between laughter. “But Steve! You realize if I did ogle you… like you wanted," He winks at him, and Steve lightly smacks the Alpha’s thigh with his foot in retaliation. “I would’ve popped a boner there! The cat would be out of the bag, thanks to my dick!”

The Omega couldn’t help but giggle along. 

“What? When did your dick not talk for you??”

Billy perches an arm on the back pillow and removes his feet on the table to fully face Steve with a grin. “Not when I’m not talking to you.” 

He’s teasing again, but Steve’s more distracted by the warmth of the Alpha’s chest against his shoulder and arm. 

“Yeah? I bet that’s what you say to every Omega,” Steve presses a bit into the heat, head turned up because he’s been slumping too much that Billy’s a few inches taller than him sitting down. “Or Beta you fancy.”

“You’re the one I fancy,” The Alpha replied. A mix of sincerity and challenge, giving Steve the impression that he’s ready to fight his conviction. “The only one in Hawkins, honestly.”

The Omega backs down because he was only returning the banter. But he was, undoubtedly, eager to ask why Billy likes him. So he does, but he made sure to ask it as sincere, if not more similar, to the Alpha’s tone.

Billy smiles down on him with toned down bedroom eyes. If it were still to fit the definition, Steve swore it would be one used to make love with someone.

“A lot of reasons,” The Alpha whispers, Steve feels like he’s getting confessed to after school, behind one of the buildings or under the bleachers. “I’d say the first thing that attracted me were your eyes.”

“My eyes,” Steve repeats, faintly amused and wordlessly questioning with the very eyes Billy claimed he adores. 

“Mmn,” Billy’s eyes darted upward for a moment, and the Omega was going to ask if there’s something on his still slightly damp hair when he felt a warm touch. He follows Billy’s gaze and sees the other’s hand gently wiping away a few stray strands. “I love your eyes, Stevie. Even if I think they’re always tired and in need of damn good sleep.”

The slight warmth from Billy’s fingers moves, slowly, lightly tracing the skin of his forehead and ascending until he’s running it into his hair. Then the Alpha repeats the action of gently running his fingers through, and the third time Steve’s charmed enough to close his eyes.

“Or when you look dumb smiling. But then you also get so sad sometimes, like you have some baggage you just can’t unpack.”

Steve is slowly getting lulled into the comfort of Billy’s voice and touch that it took him a few to take in what’s been said, and grappled for more moments to come up with something to say.

“You like my tired eyes..?” 

That wasn’t very articulate. But in Steve’s defense, he’s more fixated on the elusive sleepiness he’s currently feeling. Billy hums in affirmation, and the rumble of his chest draws the Omega into leaning further.

“They look absolutely dashing,” The Alpha exaggerates his intonation, like some classic chick-flick Alpha beau that has Steve madly grinning. 

“You sure you haven’t watched a chick-flick, Billy?”

“Nope,” The Alpha says. “But if that’s your only way to romance someone— maybe I’ll give it a try.”

“I’ll make sure to get some,” Steve says, partly just spouting whatever. “I’m going to force you to watch till the end.”

“Then what do we do next?”

“We’re going to nap?” 

Steve let himself be maneuvered until he’s lying face down on Billy’s chest, and his legs are splayed sideways on the rest of the remaining space of the couch.

“Yeah? It sounds like you’re ready for one right now.” 

Billy’s unfair, Steve decides. If he weren’t, he wouldn’t continue massaging his scalp and add another attack by doing the same with his nape. 

“Pizza..?” He squeaks out as a last resolve to himself.

The Alpha chuckles, and Steve burrows further from the rumbling warmth beneath him. 

“It won’t come for another millennium. If it does before then, I’ll save you some, pretty boy.” 

Knowing Billy won’t hog all the pizza is enough to get Steve to sleep or so he convinces himself. Secretly, he’d give up the entire pizza as a token of appreciation. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You know, as much as it’s comforting to feel that your sad eyes tell me that I’d find similarities with you—_

_I’d actually rather see you smiling stupid, Steve._

_Steve swears that voice is familiar as he sits at the edge of his pool, legs dipped into the crimson water that has the dead body of a girl floating on it._

_Distantly, Steve’s sure he knows her too._

* * *

The Omega wakes up, gasping and heart hammering against his chest. His view of the world’s tilted sideways. But his attention immediately zeroes on the pizza box, closed and neatly placed on the table. 

It’s a puzzle until it isn’t when a picture of a blond, mullet haired Alpha pops up in his head. 

“Billy.”

Steve slowly sits up, blinking to get rid of the heaviness in his eyes as he searches around, curious where Billy went. 

His failure to find the Alpha prompts him to call several times and gains no answer. Steve feels bothered by the idea of Billy leaving without saying anything. It’s more of a sulky response, something he’s familiar with when his parents leave early dawn, and the only notice he gets is a note pinned on the fridge door. 

_Wait a minute._

Once more with more attentiveness, Steve stares at the contents of the now correctly aligned table and sees a piece of paper pinned on the table’s decoration. 

He hastily plucks the paper, but briefly, he had to look down when his foot hit something. What greets him is one of their guest blankets he remembers seeing folded neatly in one of their rooms located downstairs. 

Steve’s sure Billy probably took it. He knows he moves a lot lately when he sleeps, especially since mostly his dreams are nightmares. It must have fallen off at some point while he’s napping. 

He bites his inner cheek, something in his chest fluttering at the thought of Billy putting on a blanket on him before leaving. Heaving in a deep breath, he tries to concentrate on reading the note that looked like a ripped paper from a notebook.

_Hey, Pretty Boy!_

_You looked like you needed your sleep so I didn’t have the heart to wake you._

_Don’t worry! I left you a lot of pizza._

_Also, if you’re wondering how I’ll get back to school. I have legs. I can walk back there. It shouldn’t take me thirty minutes to get there._

_P.s. I’m looking forward to watching a chick-flick with you._

It’s so cheesy it cracked a smile on Steve. 

But it was quick to vanish when the note’s content sunk in that Steve visibly startled. 

“Shit! He walked?!” 

He looks at his watch and curses when it shows that it’s already six. The thought of Billy walking the sidewalks near the forest gave him the chills. 

Steve knows he’s being paranoid. He still sees the kids bike around town and nothing’s ever happened. But his mind reasons they’re on a bike. Also, they always go as a pack. 

Billy walked alone because he didn’t want to wake Steve. 

It’s a sweet gesture. It did squeeze his heart. But now he’s riddled with worry. He doesn’t know Hargrove’s phone number. There was no way Steve will get to know if he’s got home all right. He did turn on the t.v. But quickly dismissed local news as a reliable source once he realized Billy would go missing first. 

Similar to Barbara Holland. 

Steve raced to the kitchen, took the handset off the wall telephone and dials Hopper’s number. He’s fiddling the cord, impatient and jittery. 

“This is Hopper.”

“Hop! Any missing cases?!” 

“Huh? What? Who’s this?”

“Uh, Steve. Steve Harrington.”

There’s a grunt on the other line, and Steve, who’s been anxiously awaiting answers, felt like he’s been slapped with realization. 

“Where did this come from, kid?” Steve gulps, rapidly attempting to search for an answer. He hears Hopper sigh. “Look. I think I understand. Because honest to God, Joyce still calls from time to time for the same thing. It’s just a first from you, Steve. I want to know why to see if I can help in any way.”

“It’s, uh, my friend. Name’s Billy Hargrove. He walked back to school instead of letting me drive him back to get his car. He’s new here and I— I don’t know his number. I don’t know if he’s okay,” Steve releases a shaky breath. “I just want to know he’s okay.” 

“You know where he lives, kid?”

“I— I don’t know,” Steve anxiously bites his lips. “He has a blue Camaro,” It’s the only thing he could think of and it only worsens the feeling of stupidity and impulsiveness. “I’m sorry, Hop. I woke up from a nightmare I cannot remember. Then I looked for him and he’s gone. I think I got paranoid about whatever dream I had. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, kid, don’t apologize. Whatever you’re feeling’s valid from the shit we went through, okay?” 

Steve nods, but then it dawned on him Hopper cannot see his reaction. “Okay,” He softly muttered. 

“Tell you what. When I patrol later I’ll make sure to check if I see any blue Camaro’s around town. I'll call you back before eleven p.m. Okay?”

“Thank you, Hop,” Steve replies, sincerely moved by the gesture. 

“No problem, kiddo. Just make sure to tell your friend not to walk alone, all right? If he asks why say there’s a sighting of a bear or something.” 

Steve laughs. “I will,” He says, feeling a bit better. 

* * *

Later, before the clock hits eleven p.m. Steve receives a call from Hopper regarding a blue Camaro he spotted on the driveway while patrolling around Cherry Lane. 

That provided some ease for the Omega. Unfortunately, after his brief nap earlier from Billy, sleep did not revisit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, Billy did not take another can. He's a good boy. 
> 
> So, surprisingly, I think I've found a way to make the mess-- well, a less of a mess. haha! *Thank goodness*  
> Also, I honestly did not expect this much attention for this fic and seeing all the comments and kudos really made me happy. Thank you so much for your support! All of you, really, I appreciate it so much! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: one of the characters shows signs of ptsd

* * *

If there’s something in which adamantly stays in Steve’s life, then it’ll be the morning chill that takes the cake. Unfortunately, he doesn’t appreciate it one bit. So the most natural solution was always to keep a throw blanket in his trunk. It’s proven itself handy. Stargazing in the quarry in the middle of near winter? No problem. Drinking while bathed with the moonlight in the quarry? Absolutely no problem. 

Scared a flower headed monster’s going emerge out of nowhere anytime, anywhere? Ah, that’s what the spiked baseball bat in the trunk is for then.

Two consistencies in his life. Maybe the inanimate objects are replacements or a stand-in for the people who’ve left him. 

Said blanket’s now out of the trunk, draped around Steve’s shoulder while he roams his sight uselessly in the darkness of the barren school parking lot. There are lamp posts, of course. But the functioning ones are those near the building, and the other two are the ones erected by the entrance. 

Steve strategically parked a little further from the bright lights. He’s in a spot where darkness blooms and thrives. It acts as an extra blanket that hides him. He’s been so eager to see Billy that he’s trying to befit in the dark where he’s most vulnerable, mentally and physically. 

Apparently, defying his basic survival instinct is his life now. 

Thanks to Billy Hargrove. 

* * *

He waits as cars start filling in the recently empty lot, idly sitting on the hood of his car as he watches out for a specific vehicle. Unfortunately, Billy’s Camaro hasn’t made its grand entrance. 

Steve finds himself in an antsy position as dawn turns to sunrise, sunrise turns to full daylight. 

Still no Billy. 

Oh, but a figure’s approaching him. It’s the person that Steve’s least inclined into thinking that would like to see him. 

* * *

What Steve forgot in the equation is that revenge is a good variable to get approached by Carol. 

Carol, who monotonously asked for a talk with him in a more private area. Steve should’ve known better when he realized he’s following her under the bleachers. 

The talk, unfortunately, was enlightening of what it is about when the first thing that Steve receives right when Carol turns is a slap on the face. 

“What the fuck.?” 

“Back at you Steve.!” Carol’s voice is shrill and loud. It’s no wonder she wanted to do this in private. “I heard what you did yesterday!”

That’s the problem. What Steve truly forgot out of distraction— see; Billy Hargrove — is the public humiliation done to Tommy. In a place where everyone’s naked, no less. 

“Uhhh. Right,” He murmured, more distracted by the realization of how immensely invested he is of Billy’s whereabouts. 

_Because he’s willing to stay,_ teases a voice in his head which he shakes off. 

Steve noticed that Carol is staring at him with an unimpressed glare. 

“What? Cat got your tongue, Steve?” 

“Have you seen Billy?” He asks back, partly as an act of asshole and the other because he’s genuinely curious to know. 

The effect is instantaneous because Carol looked absolutely livid. 

“You too?! Both of you!! You’re definitely Tommy’s best friend because you’re both obsessing over that Cali Boy!”

He inwardly calls foul because Carol isn’t furtive with her gaze at the Alpha's ass when Billy walks by or away from her line of sight. That’s clearly a form of obsession. Steve isn’t keen on the interpretation of this type of thing from a professional standpoint, but he’s certain it only takes common sense to figure out Carol’s pervertedly obsessing. 

Also, Steve isn’t crazed over Billy. It’s actually the other way around so far. 

Unfortunately, Steve couldn’t boast that to Carol. Unless he’s willing to have a target of gossip on his back tomorrow. 

“Weren’t you rooting for him to take my place?” He asks, but it’s honestly more of a statement for him. 

Carol makes a face, the type that gives Steve the impression that whatever shit that’s going down is his fault. _Maybe it is,_ he thinks. But then again, he’s never felt more enlightened, and truly alone.

It’s funny because it leads back to the voice in his head teasing; _Because he’s willing to stay._

“You turned into Wheeler’s little bitch, Steve,” Carol explains, her tone solemn, and Steve couldn’t help but feel he’s getting an explanation similar to a toddler who doesn’t know better. “Honestly, you couldn’t even leave her side. You don’t even hang out with us at all. You turned all goody two shoes, it's annoying.”

“So I get dropped for that? Mocked and then rumored that I’m sucking the Coach?” 

Carol makes another funny expression, which is the key point in how Steve realized she doesn’t know what Tommy had done to get a reckoning. 

“Wow,” He shook his head. “Duh, of course, why would I even expect that you know the entire story? You’re notorious for blindly siding Tommy.”

“What?!”

Steve shrugs. “Ask him what he did,” He fiddles with the inside of his front pockets, trying to get his zippo. He’ll act like he needs a smoke, even if he doesn’t have one, it's just so he could get out of this situation. “Not that it would change your mind.” 

“Not that it would— hey! Where are you going?!”

“Smoking,” Steve doesn’t even bother to turn around. Carol didn’t see him leave, so it’s not his fault he gets the chance to have his escape easily. “Look for Billy.” He adds since he's petty. 

Also, because it's the truth.

* * *

Steve’s near his car when he spots someone who looks familiar. She looks like she’s Nancy’s younger brother’s age. What’s odd is how she’s standing by his car, looking troubled and pissed at the same time that Steve wonders if he should feel worried about his car’s welfare. It doesn’t help that she’s got a skateboard with her that gives Steve unwanted images of her slamming it on his car window. 

It isn’t until she perks up and snaps her head to where Steve’s exactly coming from that he realized why she seems familiar. He’s seen her once coming out of Billy’s car. 

It’s Billy’s sister. 

Steve finds himself jogging to her. “Hey! Do you know where your brother is?”

She’s looking at him like she could not believe what she’s seeing. “It’s you?” She says, completely cryptic, tone partially offending Steve because he feels like he’s getting mocked. “You’re the person he’s spending his time with?”

That’s a rude question. Also, Steve knows he doesn’t look that bad to receive a look that spells how Billy would never hang out with someone like him. 

“If you mean the last few days, sure,” He stops right in front of her, and he tries not to feel bothered that she hasn’t stopped with her scrutinizing gaze. “Is he here? Is he looking for a parking spot? Wait, why are you still here then?”

“Good question,” Which loosely translates to _Dumb question._ Her bland tone gave it away, also the rolling of her eyes that follows after. “It’s because he’s obviously not here.” 

“Is he missing?” Steve quickly asks as his stomach swoops in an anxious roll. 

“No,” She replied slowly, her scrutiny turning into wariness. Steve knows he’s not winning her favor at all. If anything, she’ll probably start putting a fence around her brother due to safety concerns. Or to keep Billy from catching the foot-to-mouth disease she most likely thinks that Steve got in his system. “Are you two really friends?”

Steve couldn’t help but bristle. “Okay, kid. How do you even know?” He falters. “You found out through my scent, didn’t you?”

“Obviously. Your perfume was all over him yesterday, probably why he’s—” She stops, looks around as if someone’s listening in and she’s ready to punch whoever it is, frowns more when she looks back at him. “Look. I don’t know what you two are, but I need you to do something.”

“Is this important? I don’t even know you.”

“Max, and yes, it is, it really is very important, super.”

“Okay, Max. Not that your _super_ very important cryptic message is convincing me, but— It’s about Billy, isn't it?”

Max looks at him like he’s, once again, at fault for whatever is happening, and she couldn’t believe he doesn’t even have a clue. It’s so similar to Carol’s stare down that he feels like he’s in the twilight zone. 

* * *

Pre-rut. 

Billy Hargrove’s on a Pre-rut, and he’s not at home because his dad’s a dick and they had an argument that led to Billy storming out of the house. The worst part is the Alpha drove, could still be driving while on a Pre-rut. 

It’s insane. No wonder Max went looking for him after her step-dad dropped her off. 

Although it’s crazier how she found where his car is in a lot packed with other people's scent. It’s like she’s a shark who's got a sniff of blood in the vast sea.

Steve knows there’s no way she could identify that the faint scent that emanates from him is his even with her keen Alpha sense of smell. His Doctor said so, explaining that his scent’s going to smell like the perfumes Betas buy and wear to simulate a scent. 

It’s going to have a faint whiff of artificiality. People would think Steve’s spraying himself with some type of perfume. 

It’s somewhat uncomfortable to have that knowledge. That he knows it’s his natural scent, but people would think it’s fake. 

Like Steve’s life isn’t full of bullshit already. 

* * *

It’s bullseye that Steve’s first destination is the quarry because that’s where he found Billy’s Camaro. Steve’s never been more thankful that it’s so distinguishably loud that one look and you would know who the owner of it is right away. 

Although, Steve couldn’t see Billy anywhere near the car, let alone in it. However, he’s suspecting, and unquestionably hoping, that the Alpha’s in the backseat. 

Steve parks next to the Camaro. He’s quick to unbuckle his seatbelt after turning off the engine even while distractedly checking the other car for any signs of Billy. He unsurprisingly did not find anyone, although he noticed the front seat was pulled to the front, which basically confirms his suspicion. 

He got out of the car, clumsily doing so for he nearly tripped himself because his big dumb shoe dragged against the car’s floor mat. 

“Shit!”

Steve huffs, hand ironing his slightly ruffled shirt and jacket so that when he faces Billy, he’d still look like someone who’s got his dignity intact. He then proceeds to walk the few feet distance from the Camaro and peeks through the backseat window while wishing that the Alpha isn’t with anyone. Because if he is, there’s definitely something intimate happening that Steve’s not willing to see. 

What he sees, thank god, is Billy, all alone. The Alpha’s curled up in the backseat with his jean jacket over his upper body. Steve’s never seen an Alpha on pre-rut, so he isn’t sure if it’s the norm for them to look so vulnerable that it led to his Omegan nature making itself known by the sudden surge of protectiveness he feels. 

“Billy,” He muttered, gently rapping on the window so that he wouldn’t startle the Alpha. 

It takes a moment before Billy perks up, and Steve wants to coo over how flushed the Alpha looks, his hair a bit disheveled. The mushy feeling immediately vanishes when he realizes that it’s potentially from Billy’s pre-rut that’s causing the redness. Because the Alpha shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t even be outside, most importantly with a car and driving. 

Billy blearily blinks at him before lowering the car window. 

“Am I dreaming or is that you Steve?”

Steve snorts. “Yep, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.”

Okay, that’s not an alright joke to say towards an Alpha on pre-rut. But Billy doesn’t mind with the way he grinned after a moment of processing what Steve said. 

It’s endearing, Steve’s inner omega wants to bundle Billy up in a bunch of blankets and cuddle him. 

It’s honestly terrifying how his Omegan nature is responding to Hargrove. 

“What’re you doing here, amigo?”

“Taking you home, amigo.”

Billy makes a face. “What? No,” He grits out. “No way. I’m not going home.”

“Not your home!” Steve feels offended Billy would even think that he’d take him back to his jerk dad. “My home. You’re staying at my place.” 

If anything, the omega is confused about why Billy blanched at his suggestion. It somewhat hurts Steve, because he wants to take care of him, but it appears that Billy doesn’t like the idea. 

“I’m on pre-rut Steve,” The Alpha said evenly with a soft tone. “I’m on pre-rut and you should think about what you’ve offered. Then you say no.”

Steve scratches his chin in mock contemplation. 

“Yes.”

 _“What?!”_ The Alpha hissed. “I’m not joking here Steve. I’m on pre-rut and I like you! Are you out of your mind?”

“You’re on pre-rut and shouldn’t be here.” _You should be safe, at home, no jerk stopping you from locking yourself up in your room to be left alone in silence._

The list goes on, but Steve did not address them because Max explicitly mentioned not to mention her name at all. Apparently, she said there’s one time she stuck her nose into one of Billy’s business, and it was not appreciated. Not at all, and if Steve’s right with the hint he caught, then she implied it’s the reason why the Hargrove family moved here. 

“I’m on pre-rut and— how did you figure out I’m on it?” Billy’s eyes narrowed. It should be menacing. But Steve can’t even think of anything remotely terrifying to compare the Alpha other than a rudely woken cub. “Who told you?”

“You did,” Steve lies smoothly; he practiced in the car for a reason. If he didn’t assure himself that there’s no loophole in his lie he would’ve been a spluttering mess now. “Didn’t you say just a moment ago? I was looking for you for a different reason— aside from not showing up at school, of course.”

“Awww, Steve! Were you worried?” Billy teased. 

Steve nods. “I’ve been since last night. I couldn’t sleep when I saw your note.” 

The Alpha’s mirth falls. Steve’s inclined to put a sock in his mouth. If anything, he’s also willing to shove his nastiest sock in Billy’s dad’s mouth. 

“Hey,” He inches forward, hand sliding in the open window, curling them over the glass. “Billy. This town isn’t safe, and I was just really worried that you walked alone, okay? And now I see you like this— I just want to take care of you. Please let me?”

Billy’s processing the gush of words again, Steve’s sure. If the way the Alpha’s brows are furrowed and eyes contemplative aren’t obvious tells then Steve’s accepting that he’s truly a lost cause at this point. 

“Take care of me? Means—?”

“Whatever you want me to do, and don’t. I can take you back to your place later if you want. Just, I’ll do whatever you want, but I won’t leave you here.” 

Now Billy’s looking at him like he’s told him Santa’s real after all. Steve’s not against bundling him up and giving him hot peppermint choco, who cares if it’s only November. 

“Okay,” The Alpha says. “I’ll— can I drive?”

“Absolutely hell no.”

* * *

Steve tried to reach out to Hopper when he got home using Billy’s Camaro. Apparently, the Alpha won’t ever leave his precious car behind and fought tooth and nail by begging Steve not to leave his baby behind. It worked like magic. Because unfortunately, Billy on pre-rut is a weak spot for him. 

So much that Steve’s afraid of the Alpha finding out. Because if Billy could convince him to leave his BMW behind, then he reckons that the Alpha could ask him of anything, and he would immediately heed. 

Billy wouldn’t even need an Alpha voice, or command— _or whatever they call it,_ Steve laments his lack of knowledge regarding Alphas. He was a Beta back then, it didn’t seem like it mattered. It didn’t too when he found out he was an Omega because Nancy was a Beta. 

A very curious Beta, she was though. Steve hasn’t seen her and Jonathan this morning, still missing in action. He’s still sore from what happened, but maybe he could apologize then ask Nancy if she could lend him her books. It doesn’t pass over his head that doing so could indicate he’s only after her books. But it isn’t like he should be apologizing in the first place either if Nancy’s off with Jonathan somewhere freshly right after their breakup. 

_Unless it's related to—_ Steve halts himself from thinking further. _No,_ he tells himself. It wasn’t _that._ Not _that_ which took Barb and Joyce’s youngest. 

“Steve?”

Steve sighs, right, Hopper, not in the station. He’s been lost in his train of thoughts he still has his hand on the phone he hung up. 

“Steve?? Harrington? Hello??”

“Hold your horses!”

The man-toddler sitting in his living room shuts up from that, but not without a whiney grumble. Steve snorts because Billy’s bundled up with blankets, and he could imagine what he looks like. He’ll bet five bucks that the Alpha’s got a pout on his face. 

“Jesus,” He mutters while trying to dial Hopper’s phone number at home, admittingly he also has it memorized. “Come on, Hop. I need a ride.” 

Ridiculous to ask a cop for that, but it’s either that or a teenager in the backseat dealing with his pre-rut alone. An Alpha is overly aggressive and territorial pre-rut, especially on rut— that, at least he knows. It would be hard to deal with them; more importantly, they’re not allowed to drive. 

They shouldn’t even be out of the house, it’s illegal, he’s sure since the same applies to Omegas on pre-heat and heat. Steve could tell Hopper, and the dick dad would be questioned for his irresponsibility since Billy’s a minor. 

Steve’s doing God’s work for the community and unfortunately for Billy’s dick of a father; if he could just get a lift and get his car back here, then it’s enough as thanks. 

But, alas, no answer. 

“Shit!” He slams the phone, earning Billy’s attention. 

“Steve! Are you okay?” 

“Peachy,” He mutters to himself as he makes his way back to the living room.

Billy’s eagerly waiting for him on the sofa if his knees digging on it is any indication. He’s all perked up, like an alert dog on watch— except that he appears more of a puppy, a very eager one who finally got his master’s attention. 

Steve stops and warily gives Billy a look until the Alpha's shoulder is slumping down in dejection. Which pushed guilt down Steve’s throat, and he coughs, because somehow it felt like it’s going to rush up in haste of bile. 

“Steve?” Billy’s still holding that softened tone, and it’s messing with him. The need to coddle is still overwhelming. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just, can’t get someone to give me a lift so I could get to my car.”

“Told you I could just follow you.”

Billy sounded like it’s Steve's fault, and it’s a strikeout for him at this point. 

“No. I know I did the right thing. So stay here while I pull out that damn bike I haven’t used in years.” 

“What? That’s going to take you a while.” 

Steve huffs. “I know. But it’s not like I have a choice.”

Billy’s lips thinned.

“Me. You have me. I could drive.” 

“You, buddy, are staying on the couch. I have you, in the house, and if I ever see you following me— or raceme, because I know you Alphas on a pre, are basically high on adrenaline twenty-four-seven.”

“That’s on Rut not pre,” Billy cuts in like the smartass he is, and Steve gives him the stink eye because he does not need another reminder of how lacking he is in knowledge regarding Alphas. 

“—well if I see you following me I will personally see to it that you’re not getting even a hug from me.”

“W-What?” 

The statement stumps the Alpha, who looks a few shades redder than his pre-rut flush. Steve is only inwardly triumphant because showing Billy his smug look makes him twice of a jerk. 

“Don’t even hide that you’re not aboard with cuddling. Yes, cuddling, don’t give me that grossed-out face because you were eager just now.” 

“Grossed out? Are you kidding me—? No!” Billy’s incredulous look crumples into one of bemusement. “I was more confused that you’d let me. Or that you’re not weirded out.” 

“Weirded out..?”

Billy shifts until he’s properly sitting on the couch, his face solemn, and now he appears to be the one who’s wary. 

“We’re not supposed to act like this. Not on a pre-rut.”

“We’re? Do you mean us? Or Alphas?”

The Alpha snorts, wholeheartedly avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Both? I’m supposed to act all domineering and trying to get in your space without permission,” It seems as if Billy’s having an image of it in his head and he does not seem happy at all. In fact, he looks downright disturbed. “But here we are with me acting all needy, and apparently my dad says I’m a fuck up, and maybe he’s right.” 

Steve flinches because he did not expect that. He’s confirmed from Max herself that they have a not-entirely good parent in their household. He’s also got hints from Billy who usually dances around the topic carefully. What he’s never had is an actual proof from the Alpha who’s now left him astounded from the sudden mention of his dad’s dickbag mouth. 

“Hold on,” Steve says. “Is that what happened? An argument? And he let you leave..?” His eyes narrowed. “Or he kicked you out?” 

Billy doesn’t look up, and his silence is all that Steve needed as an answer. 

“Billy, he could be arrested for that shit.”

“That’s why we pretend it never happened,” The Alpha remarks, all casual that it grates on his nerves. “What would it do anyway? His wayward son is at fault anyway. Mr. Hargrove is a respectable Alpha who’s got an uncontrollable Alpha son.” 

“Who he kicks out of his home because his Alpha son isn’t driven by his hormones? What? Does he want you to bring an Omega, because, according to what you imply, that’s the norm for Alphas— to get going with the program which is fucking their pre and Rut through like a lust-driven animal.” 

The Alpha pales worryingly fast. And Steve’s bearing enough trauma on his shoulders to know what the expression on Billy’s face meant. He knows he messed up then and there, and panics because he’s seeing Billy closing in on himself. 

Steve knows what’s happening. Because he’s sure he dons the same closed-off mask when he remembers flowered-headed monster, remembers flickering Christmas lights, his bat, and fire, fire that swallows the towering monstrosity whole— then the picture of Barb by his pool, and wonders if there are more. More that are lurking in the shadows, salivating for a bite, waiting to strike and tear his flesh, tear him apart. 

_“Shit,”_ He hissed, quickly moving until he’s in front of the Alpha. “Billy,” He says, gently cupping the other’s face. “Hey. I’m here. I’m here, big guy. Talk to me.” 

“I— I can’t do that, Steve,” Billy weakly mutters, eyes still vacant, which means he’s still in his head. Remembering. “Can’t. I can’t.”

The Alpha repeats he can’t, whispering it like a conviction, although broken in a sense that it’s his voice that’s breaking and Steve’s convinced it’s from memories Billy’s reliving in his head. It’s breaking him. Whatever it is. 

Steve can’t let that happen. Not only because he’s had first-hand experiences but also because seeing Billy on the verge of crying is a heartbreaking sight as well. 

“You’re not. Whatever it is, you’re not doing it, okay? You’re going to stay here with me. We’re going to watch movies. And I'm going to take care of you. I’ll make sure you’re safe— hell, I’ll even let you use one of the rooms here to spend your rut if I have to.”

Billy’s eyes refocus as he rants, and when he ends it while slightly catching his breath, the Alpha’s apprehensive gaze is fixated on him. 

“I could hurt you.” 

He sounds so small like a child afraid. Steve finds it so wrong because Billy should fear the monsters under his bed, the monster in his home. Not himself. 

“No,” Steve’s voice wavers because he’s never encountered this, has never dipped his fingers into this type of wound. He doesn’t know how to soothe this particular brand of pain, and it shows because Billy immediately tries to get away from him. “Billy. It’s not what you think I meant. I’m not scared. I want to help.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you,” The Alpha says, scooting to the far edge of the couch. He’s tightly clutching the blanket draped over his shoulders. 

“I’m not fragile, Billy,” He softly says. “I could protect myself just fine.”

“You think this is just about you?” Billy retorts meanly. “No. This is about me too!”

It is, it truly is, and Steve understands. Somehow, it reminds him of that day in the small crevice of space in between the gym building and another, enough for two people to face each other and talk. It’s where he faced Nancy who angrily asked why she wasn’t picked up. And Steve was boiling then, he wanted to yell at her that she didn’t have the right— _it’s him, it should be, he was the one who’s hurting and broken so why is she acting like she’s the one aggravated?!_

“No. You’re right. This is about you,” Steve stays where he’s at, but keeps his eyes locked with the Alpha. “I’m sorry. I know I said something. And I, I’m sorry, Billy.” 

Billy doesn’t respond. He remains seated, and Steve offers a silent gesture that he still wants to reach out by gently placing a hand on the couch. The Alpha’s gaze drifts to it. 

“If you need an ear— I’m here.”

Steve did not expect Billy to respond right away. 

“Thank you,” The Alpha says, folding his knees and hugging it against his chest. He’s still looking at Steve’s hand with a forlorn expression. Appearing as if he wanted to reach out, but doesn’t think he deserves it. “When you get back?”

The Omega wanted to say something to soothe Billy, but he doesn’t want to accidentally make it worse so he only nods understandingly. “We’ll talk. Or I’ll listen. Whatever you want.”

  
  


* * *

Steve stews over the things that left Billy’s mouth earlier as he rides his bike to the quarry; he’ll most likely leave his worn down bike there. He doesn’t have a bike rack, and he’s not feeling much loss from ditching it anyway. 

What he’s worried about is Billy. It’s like tunnel vision. A single-minded worry that gnaws on him. It gets under his skin, settles there, and crawls all under and in between flesh. 

He made Billy promise to stay. _Stay put and don’t leave,_ Steve remembers saying it with a plea after, _please, please, I want to see you when I get back, okay?_ His pride shot down, it would be easy for the Alpha to leave, and the only way to anchor him in place is knowing that he'll, honest to God, put Steve in distress when he finds him gone.

Not that he’s not already in it as he pedals the route to the quarry. But it won’t hurt that in Billy’s mind he would be, not that he’s already in— because the other terrifying thing is the Alpha following him. Worst? That is if he does so with a car. 

“Why is this my life?” Steve exasperatedly asks himself, although it’s a pointless question, especially when his brain adequately provides him with reminders that his life’s always been a mess. 

There’s a checkbox, lists of miserable and terrible events. No parents present, and monsters tearing through the walls hit the top spot. Nancy breaking up with him is going down the tier, and now Billy’s dilemma is trying to take the spotlight. 

He feels upset for the guy. Billy acts like a dick at times, maybe all the time, but no one deserves to get boxed out of the place where they feel secure and safe during one of the most vulnerable periods of their life. 

Steve feels worse at the thought that maybe Billy doesn’t even feel safe in his own home.

* * *

Steve just wants this day to stop getting stranger. But apparently there’s just no God that’s willing to listen to his complaint. Because if there was then maybe his mind’s playing tricks with him and he just imagines Tommy’s car parked right next to his. 

Blinking twice only brought him disappointment. Tommy’s car did not disappear. In fact, as he got closer, he could see the owner leaning on his car. 

“Again. Why is this my life?”

Steve restrains himself from groaning when he stops near his car and could see Tommy’s shit-eating grin from hindsight. 

“You know I could’ve vandalized your precious car, right?” 

He leaves the bike on the floor right behind Tommy’s car because he knows how to fight back like an ass. 

“Yeah? Well, you’re paying for it if it’s true,” Steve keeps his glare on as he moves to the driver seat, which is the side of his car that’s Tommy-free. “Just get your cheque ready.” 

“Yeah?” Tommy turns, and Steve knows it’s so he could still see the annoying smirk on his face. “Where are you going, Stevie? You tryna follow princess?” 

“No,” Steve replies as he opens the door. “Also, stop asking. Whatever I do is none of your business.”

“Ouch. Is that how you treat a friend?”

Steve scoffs. If there’s a shittier friend between them, it’s definitely not the one who was framed into looking like he’s doing illicit affairs. 

“That’s how I should treat you, you jackass. Now, move the hell away from my car before I get in it and back it up, then I’ll end up seeing you lose your balance and slip.”

“Or it could lead to me slipping and ending up sprawled on the ground and then getting run over by your front wheel as you finish backing up,” Tommy shrugs. “It’s either to embarrass myself or get myself killed when it comes to you, isn’t it?”

“Shut up. I don’t have time for your sudden found humor, Tommy.”

“Why not?” Suddenly, Tommy’s smirk is back. Steve feels a chill down his spine because he knows that Hagan knows something. “You busy? I mean, you do smell kind of off.”

Steve bites his inner lower lip to refrain himself from cursing. Tommy, to prove his point, sniffs the air rather over exaggeratedly. His grin brightens deviously right after. 

“Well, they say Betas aren’t keen in the scent business, but you know Alphas on rut particularly releases strong pheromones, right? You remember that failed brand that tried to mimic that scent and made people sick?? What was it? Axe?”

The reason it failed was that it was too strong— artificially strong and made Alphas furious because they reckon they do not smell that bad. Steve barely remembers, months of inability to smell pheromones rather made him rusty even in memory. But if anything, Axe was so bad he saw it on the news for a week, causing an uproar until it was banned from being used and was pulled off the market.

“Well, if I wanted to smell like an Alpha gone wrong, also none of your business.”

Tommy shakes his head then deliberately backs off of the BMW. Steve doesn’t know why he’s suddenly letting him go, but he’s not dumb enough not to take the given opportunity. 

Steve immediately hops in and starts his car, is in the middle of putting on his seatbelt when he hears a knock on the passenger seat’s window. He lifts his gaze and warily eyes Tommy, the latter doesn’t make it easier not to when he’s smiling sweetly like a stranger who’ll ask Steve if he wants a candy as a cover-up for his twisted kidnapping plans. 

He rolls down the window, barking a _‘what?!?’_ at Tommy.

Thankfully, the asshole immediately answers, although Steve wished he hadn’t, also he wished he had never opened the window after hearing what Tommy had to say.

“You know, we Betas, we could still smell artificial from not, right? Also, say Hi to Billy for me, yeah?”

* * *

“You’re shaking.” 

It was delivered softly by Billy who’s, once more, is upright on his knees that’s digging the sofa. Steve did not like how joy easily slinked out of the Alpha the moment he saw him, most likely, the reason is that Steve’s still rattled.

Tommy deserves a basket with a middle finger drawn on the card. Seriously, Steve doesn’t know why he’s friends with that piece of shit. He’s betting Hagan is probably just having fun with him, liking the power play because now the power is in his field. 

Unless, of course, why does he keep forgetting? Tommy would probably use the information he gained and concoct something out of it. 

Steve lets out a string of curses as he took in Billy who’s now looking at him wide-eyed. 

Billy. His dad. Plus Tommy’s rumor? 

Jesus Christ, Tommy could kill a guy if he decides to be a creative fiction tattletale. 

“You’re staying,” Steve decides, nodding to himself before looking at Billy with pleading eyes. “Could you?” He shakes his head and rubs his face when he realized what happened earlier before he went to pick up his car. “No, shit, wait, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask until I hear your story, right? That wasn’t fair.” 

Steve continuously rubs his fingers against his forehead, wondering if there’s a way to slow down the galloping beats of his heart. He knows it’s getting to him, and if he doesn’t find a way to stop it, it will create more problems. He doesn’t want to be the burden that Billy obviously doesn’t need right now. 

He gets pulled out of his encumbering thoughts by a warm, gentle palm placed against the edge of his shoulder. 

Steve perks up with a start and sees blue eyes staring at him with concern. 

“Steve. Breathe.”

He wants to ask why, but once he opens his mouth and tries to do so, a shuddering breath is torn out of his lungs, his body shaking with the pain that comes along with the involuntary action. _Right, breathe._ Steve thought as he takes back in a lungful, and the expansion of his lungs brings both comfort and constricting torment.

Billy’s smiling when he looks back. Steve finds it in himself to hold back from reprimanding the Alpha because seeing him smile without an ounce of a teasing tone in it, and only soft genuine pride hurts much like someone sucker-punched his chest. 

“There you go,” Billy says, and Steve doesn’t know how the former gets to flip from someone who needs protection to someone ready to protect.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i just want to say sorry for taking so long D: and I'm glad people still read this! I’m trying to fit in everything in the timeline tbh and so the plot’s moving fast but I hope not too fast—
> 
> But anyway Thank you for the patience i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry Axe pls don't sue me!  
> (Also, yes, Tommy skipped school because of what happened in the Guys shower room.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, Billy. You're one hell of a hot bitch. But no, you also need investment in friendship. 
> 
> I'll probably add more tags as I update but will make sure to warn you all if there's something to notify about. Sorry for the mistakes, this is not my first language, but I'll try my best!
> 
> (Also, I've searched up the timeline of ST2, and everything happened in less than a week. I think it was a whopping FOUR DAYS. F.O.U.R. D.A.Y.S. That goes to say all the planning for the plot I had has gone down in flames. So, in retaliation, and exasperation, I'm kind of dumping everything on those four days and will let it all go down in flames... and see where and what it'll give me. *tags* I'm a mess. This is a mess. Who cares I love the chaos.)


End file.
